Awakenings
by Random Romantasist 999
Summary: MAJOR AxS FLUFF! You have been warned. Don't let the begining fool you. This is plotless. And a ONE-SHOT! Integra's great-great-great-grandson wakes up Seras and Alucard, and is surprised at how they interact.


**HEY YOU GUYS!! I know I should be writing on Partners? or Surprises, but this little plot bunnie wouldn't let me sleep. -_- So, I wrote it. Oh well.**

**Plot Bunnie~ Marlo**

**Fluff Warning~ UBER HIGH! NO PLOT! FLUFFTACULARILITYNESS GALORE! WEAK OF FLUFF STAY AWAY!**

**Pairing~ AxS cuz AxI isn't correct in my Word Processor.**

**Word Count~ 1905**

* * *

Sixteen year old Jacob Walter Hellsing was running for his life. FREAK vampires and werewolves had broken into the mansion and there was no point in fighting them alone, so he did the only thing that made sense. He was running to the basement where the diary of his great-great-great-grandmother Sir Integra Hellsing had spoken of hiding away a secret weapon. So he was running, three FREAKS on his tail and more surely to follow.

He skidded to a stop in front of the hallway, and turned down it and started on his way again. After several hectic minutes of searching, he found it, the door to the trump card's room. He creaked the door open and stared in amazement. It was right! There right in front of him was the withered corpse he was to find; he cautiously picked his way to it and brought out his knife and carefully slit his palm and dangled it above the corpse. As soon as the first drop of blood touched its lips the corpse sprang up and began to greedily suckle his hand.

Jacob gasped, and the creature pulled away with a whine of loss, when the sound of gunshots filled the cramped quarters. The creature stood to its full height, towering above Jacob its white hair moving seemingly on its own as it whipped back and forth in the still air. The creature quickly turned on the FREAKS and dispatched them in a flurry of movements that even Jacob's well trained eye had a hard time keeping up with. Soon the creature was the only living thing standing, its chest heaving from excitement. Jacob watched with fascination as it turned in him, its eyes still alight with a maniacal gleam. The two of them stood motionless staring into each other's eyes, testing as to who would be dominant. Suddenly the creature sunk to its knee and bowed its head.

"Your orders, my master," it said in a deep soothing baritone.

Jacob smiled, another correct point in the diary: this creature was bound to the Hellsing blood line, and therefore himself; think, all that power at the tips of his fingers. An unfeeling killing machine disposing vampires. "What is your name, servant?" he asked in a cold, calculating tone, like shattering ice.

"Your ancestors called me Alucard," it said, head still bowed. "If you have no immediate need for me then I ask you for merely a moment to wake my childe."

Jacob nearly cackled in delight. _Two_ vampires in his service? It was more than he could have ever asked for. "You are dismissed," he said, his voice reveling none of the excitement that was about to burst forth.

Alucard nodded his head in respect, and walked to a shadowed corner, the slight spring in his step belied his nonchalant air. He sat himself on the ground cross legged and pulled a petite blonde woman into his lap. Jacob watched with a slight twinge of regret at the girls non-intimidating size as Alucard looked down at her, something akin to awe lighting his face as he traced her features with a delicate stoke of his finger. He slit his wrist and placed it to her mouth and smirked as she bit down to allow easier access to the blood flowing down her throat. He pulled away from her to her obvious displeasure. He pulled her closed to him and buried his face in her blonde locks.

"Wake, Seras Victoria, your Master commands you," her mumbled into her hair. Immediately the girl cracked open one eye, but closed it just as quickly, her face screwing up into a look of dramatic suffering.

"I am truly sorry, Master, but, the sealing, it-it took too much of my life force. I cannot awaken," she sighed.

Alucard rolled his eyes. "Oh, really? Well then, you won't mind if I do…_this!"_ With that he poked her belly in a flash of white making Seras giggle madly, and roll off him and dart to the far corner.

"You stay over there, Master," she called, giving him a warning glare, which only caused her assailant to laugh; he disappeared, and reappeared directly in front of her. Seras's eyes widened and she ducked out under Alucard's wide spread arms, and ran around the cell, Alucard hot on her heels. When he finally caught her he pinned her beneath him and tickled her like no one had ever tickled before. Seras's eyes bulged from the pressure in her head as she struggled not to make a sound when one poke to her side caused her to lose all control and she burst out into a fresh fit of giggles.

Jacob was rather irritated. The diary didn't say anything about a love-sick vampire, just a cold unfeeling one; so much for that brilliant plan. He cleared his throat to get his pets' attention. Alucard straitened and offered his blushing fledgling a hand. Another odd trait for a vampire. "If you two are done, the mansion is filled to the brim with FREAKS."

An oddly happy look brightened Seras's features. "Race you there, Master!" she chirped darting out of the cell. Jacob stared after her. _Maybe I underestimated her_.

"You did," Alucard smirked. "She's a No-Life-Queen even as a fledgling, and she deserves to be regarded as such. Now," he bowed, "if you will excuse me, I must go. If Seras wins I'll be hearing about this for the next half millennium." He disappeared.

Jacob stood there for a few minutes strategizing when a shout of, "Master, you can't turn into bats, that's cheating!" was heard along with a warm, and sadistic chuckle. Jacob shook his head. Whatever happened next, it wouldn't be boring.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the suffocating fluff and lack of Partners? or Surprises, but I hope you still feel inclined to review! ^-^ Please? I'll feed them to Genii (Partners?) and Juniata (Surprises) so those stories will (hopefully) pick back up!**


End file.
